


Visual Illusion

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai's curiosity with stacking objects, Comedy, Gen, Hats, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Since Ai worked closely with both Syo and Reiji, comments about his own height shouldn't bother him. And yet, when the issue was raised online, Ai found himself scrambling to try to correct the narrative.He really was taller in person, he said, despite what the photos looked like online. Did it honestly matter what strangers said about him online? No, but Ai felt like he needed to correct the facts.And the facts were: he was taller than he seemed. (He was also further down the rabbit hole than he originally thought.)
Kudos: 23





	Visual Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to mistake Ai's height a lot, thinking he is shorter than he actually is. I don't know if this is cause he is associated with Syo and Natsuki as a senior/junior pair? Anyways, I thought Ai being a little bothered by it was cute. For reference, Toki and Ai are the same height, 5'8".
> 
> This came out a little sillier than I wanted but eh, I am still amused by it.
> 
> Made on 08/02/2020.

“Take a picture with me.” 

Ai’s request to Tokiya was an unusual one, as the android didn’t often make this particular demand, yet still perfectly mundane, as idols took photos everyday. The other idol reacted just as Ai thought he would, standing up to take the picture with him. Behind the pair stood Natsuki, the camera in his hands at the ready.

Fingers rapidly combed through his hair, Tokiya fixed his bangs. “Is this for a promotion of some sort?” Once his hair was to his liking, hands went to straighten his shirt collar. “Will this be posted? Should I pose?” Ai respected that Tokiya was smart enough to figure out the purpose behind the ask and be professional about it.

Standing shoulder to shoulder now, Ai ensured that he kept his back straight and shoulders squared. “This will be posted online, yes. The need to pose is not necessary. You only need to stand up straight.” That was the entire point of this, not that Ai wanted to share his own personal reasons for this amateur photoshoot. Natsuki would take the picture quick and that would be the end of it.

Their cameraman spoke up. “Ai’s been dealing with online comments about his height. His adorable face makes him seem shorter than he is.” The overly candid explanation left Ai shaking his head in resignation. From behind the camera, Natsuki lifted it to his face to get ready to take the picture. “Ready? Okay and, cheese!”

The picture with Tokiya was posted to Ai’s online accounts with mixed results. However, the problem still persisted. Questions were raised about whether Ai was standing on a box in the photo, leaving him to sigh at his screen. His search history was quickly turning into a cry for help, seeking for ways to grow taller. It was getting frighteningly similar to Syo’s online history, something that Ai had checked more than once when he wanted to make sure his junior was still somewhat sane.

Drinking more milk, stretching; none of these suggestions would help him. His head fell into his upturned palm in boredom, scrolling aimlessly through countless websites. He supposed there was no easy answer, especially for him. Maybe he had a chance in asking for modifications to his current body. Some longer legs or a longer torso would both work for this purpose. But there were a number of other issues with this solution so Ai discarded it with another sigh.

But there were things he could change about himself without it being permanent. Lifting his head with his sudden revelation, a plan was coming together in his mind. It looked like spending time in Syo’s history would be useful, after all.

Yes, there was no doubt it would work.

He made the choice to debut his new look while at a meeting with Quartet Night. It required slightly more effort than initially anticipated but with adjustments to his walking speed and balance, Ai was able to arrive early. There was, however, one problem he didn’t take into his calculations.

The door.

He wouldn’t be able to fit through the door.

As Ai stood there, trying to best evaluate the way through, a second member from his group approached. It was Camus, who also had a habit of arriving to meeting early. He said nothing but as Ai moved aside to let Camus enter, he caught the edge of a cold stare.

Not that it bothered him. Once Camus was through, Ai stood in the doorway once again. The door was kept open. He always had the option of removing the articles of his outfit that wouldn’t fit through the door but that was impractical to do each time he wished to walk through a doorway.

He was so caught up in coming up with the best strategy that he didn’t notice a third member approach from the opposite direction. This member, however, did greet him with loud, echoing laughter.

“Ai-Ai, what,” the belly aching laughter that had Reiji near doubled over in the middle of the hallway made Ai give their eldest member a stare of his own, “what is that?” Reiji was unable to compose himself, any attempt to look at Ai ended up with the same result. “What are you wearing on your head?” The question barely got out amongst Reiji’s howling and it was lucky it was coherent enough for Ai to decipher.

Bottom lip turning pouty, Ai didn’t see what was so wrong with that he did. His hands balled up at his sides, attention turning elsewhere while Reiji’s laughter was still ringing in his ears. “Hats,” was the single word he uttered as if that would explain the tower of hats he had stacked on his head that morning.

“Plural!” Recovering himself somewhat by this point, Reiji wiped the tears from his eyes. “Most people only wear one at a time, myself included.” A finger was directed towards the current, singular hat that rested on top of his head. “Where’d you get all of those? Ooh, are they mine? Are you wearing my hats, Ai-Ai?” There were tears of solidarity coming out of Reiji now and Ai took a step back.

“They’re Syo’s.” Ai answered coolly, disheartening Reiji. In order to appear taller, Ai had stacked roughly ten or so hats on his head. His junior’s expansive hat collection had come in handy and Ai was able to procure multiple hats that stuck together nicely. The addition added inches to his height at the cost of being ready to topple all over if he wasn’t careful enough. 

That hit to Reiji’s heart took him a second to recover from, taking a moment to whine about how Ai should have taken his hats instead. “But why all the hats? I mean, they’re a fashionable accessory if I do say so myself,” Reiji held his head proudly, cocking a grin, “but this is a major change coming from you.” 

Frowning and suddenly self conscious, Ai explained himself slowly. “I wanted to seem taller. I thought more hats would be better. They would provide a visual illusion of height and, why are you laughing again?” Sulking again, eyes trailed off Reiji’s form to visually show his disinterest. 

Reiji’s hands were placed over his mouth, a vain effort to contain his laughter. It wasn’t as rambunctious as before and for that, at least, Ai was thankful. Settling down, Reiji came close enough to sling an arm around Ai’s shoulders. “Height isn’t something you have to worry about. You just figure out what you want to do with your life and leave the height worries to me, gotcha?” 

It would have sounded cool, in Ai’s opinion, if Reiji wasn’t (close to) a thirty-year-old man with an inferiority complex.

Even Camus added to the conversation, remarking from inside the meeting room how “Kotobuki admits it’s a complex.”

“Ah. Then.” Ai rolled his eyes, not buying into Reiji’s camaraderie. His words, however uncool they may be, did have some truth to them. Then, what were all these hats doing on top of his head? “Here.” Removing the stack went smoother than Ai thought and placing it on Reiji’s head was simple. With the hats now assigned a new owner, Ai was able to pass through the doorway with ease.

“Eh, Ai-Ai?” Ai didn’t need to turn around to know Reiji’s face was twisted with bewilderment. “What am I supposed to do with these?” He let out a whoa as his own foundation wasn’t as steady as Ai’s own, the tower of hats swayed.

“Return them.” Obviously. Syo didn’t even know Ai that borrowed them in the first place. Well, they were Reiji’s problem now. 

And problem they were. As Reiji tried to stumble through the doorway, the top of the doorframe knocked most of the hats clean off his head.

(Ai thought it ironic. Had Reiji been a few inches shorter, he would have been able to pass through unhindered.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ran, arriving late to the meeting: why are there hats all over the floor


End file.
